


Also Ran

by tersa (alix)



Series: Dragon Age:Asha [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix/pseuds/tersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Asha Mahariel has spurned both Alistair and Leliana's overtures in favor of Zevran Arainai, they find comfort of a sort in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also Ran

Everyone had seen it. They had to have. Ever since Zevran had arrived, the dynamic of the camp had dramatically shifted. While before Asha had spent most of her time with Leliana, or sometimes Morrigan, now she was found most frequently in the company of the exotic elven assassin. And this night, after a low-pitched conversation, more specifically in his tent.

Alistair frowned to think of that. He didn’t trust the Antivan Crow, not since the day Asha had welcomed him into their band of misfits, but for reasons he couldn’t entirely put voice to, he did trust her. He just hated to see her…trusting Zevran like that. It made him itch to think of the two of them together, and he thought of the time when she asked him if he’d ever…you know. His cheeks turned hot remembering that conversation, as the noises from the tent made it obvious Asha was being given the opportunity. Quickly, but not too quickly, he went into the woods the opposite way to answer a call of nature.

Yeah. That was it.

He took his time re-tying his trews, having regained his composure but being in no hurry to return to the camp. It was then that he heard feminine sniffling coming from a spot not too far from him. Cautiously, because he was a man being hunted by teryns and darkspawn, he made his way through the trees to find Leliana sitting under one, knees tucked up to her chest and in the act of rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes. Concern banished all other thoughts. “Leliana? Are you okay?”

“I am fine,” Leliana said, but tears roughened her lyrical Orlesian accent. “Leave me be.”

Instead, he sat beside her, legs outstretched and hands in his lap. “I can’t. I can’t leave you out here all by yourself. But we’ll just sit here until you’re ready to go back to the camp.”

“I can take care of myself,” she snapped.

“I know,” he agreed amiably. “But I’m not ready to go back either, so.”

She sniffed again, rubbing her leaky nose against a corner of her sleeve. “You saw, didn’t you,” she more stated than asked.

He nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“I thought we had something special,” she said in a small voice. “I bared my feelings to her, and she didn’t say no. And now she’s…off with him. Just like that.”

The hurt in her voice tugged at Alistair’s heartstrings, prompting him to put an arm around her shoulders that she didn’t shrug off and he was surprised to have her lean into. He was suddenly very conscious of how warm she was against his side, against the chill of the evening, and a faintly floral, faintly musky scent he’d never noticed before that went straight to his head. He shouldn’t be having…those kinds of thoughts, not about her, and not at this moment, but he was helpless to curb his body’s reaction. She was talking, but he wasn’t hearing a word she said except that her tone indicated she’d asked him a question. Floundering in the wholly unfamiliar situation, he stammered, “Sorry…what?”

She sighed. “Were you even listening to me? She listened to me. I liked that about her.”

“I was…trying. But I was distracted.” He blurted out. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“I…what?” she asked, pulling away from him enough to look at him with a bewildered expression.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose damp, but that didn’t matter to him. “Beautiful. I said you were beautiful. And I’m probably a right buffoon to say so right now, but I wasn’t listening because I was realizing how beautiful you were, which I never noticed before, and now I am going to shut up because I have probably stuck my foot into my mouth up to the knee and you don’t want to hear that. Mmmmm, shoe leather.”

She laughed a little laugh that warmed him to hear. “Men have said that to me before, but none probably meant it like you did. Thank you.” She leaned in again and kissed him.

The total unexpectedness of the gesture caught him off guard, as did the fires it set off in his mouth and his groin. When she withdrew slightly, all he could manage was a strangled, “Urk?” that brought amusement to her expression once more. Amusement, and something heavy-lidded that fanned the flames of his arousal. She kissed him again, and this time, it lingered, soft lips moving against his mouth, her tongue sliding out between them to slip into his…what it was doing made him lose track of time.

The next thing he knew, she was disengaging from kissing him and was straddling his legs. Deft fingers plucked at the hem of his shirt. There was question in her expression as she pulled it up in slow increments while she studied his face. It took until she’d reached his arms before he realized what she was asking, and momentary panic warred with desire. “I…” he started to say, but trailed off into uncertainty.

It was enough to make her pause. When he didn’t go on, her hands rested against bare skin, causing him to jump and shiver, rucked up shirt spilling around her wrists. Her words carried in a sultry whisper. “I will stop if you wish me to, but you do not seem to wish me to.” Her gaze flickered meaningfully down his chest, then traveled back to his eyes. “I do not wish to.”

His breathing came faster as he worked out what she was saying. “Please. Don’t stop.”

It was all she was waiting for, it seemed, as his shirt came off in one fluid motion. He had no idea what he should be doing, sniggered whispers and stories in the Chantry barracks hadn’t prepared him for the reality of a live, lithe woman writhing on his lap. He was glad, then, when she took his hands and ducked them under her own shirt, to her bare waist, and drew them up, indicating that he should repeat on her what she had done with him, and eagerly, he did, skimming over the thin flesh covering her rib cage, up and down her slender arms. Again, guiding him, she brought his hands up to cover the twin rounds of her generous breasts, and his breath caught at the mewl of pleasure that escaped her when they filled his hands, the hard nipples rubbing against his callused palms. He was content to explore them, watching her varied reactions, but she rose to her knees, moving his hands to her hips while she shifted, bringing one of the nipples to and pressing it against his mouth. Cautiously, he kissed it, and she gasped, which gave him confidence to do it again, his lips moving against the nub, followed by his tongue, his arms encircling her waist for balance, and he was rewarded by a shudder that wracked her. The paroxysms were intoxicating, and he eagerly sucked on her, moving to the other breast, wanting to incite more, feeling more and more enflamed at every sound.

She pulled away from him, and he whimpered protest. With a delighted smile, she kissed him and brought her hands up to his shoulders, pushing, nudging him to his back in a gesture he willingly adopted. She lay atop him, bare chest to bare chest, and he tried to ignore the feel of leaves and rocks and sticks digging into his back for the sensation of her hands traveling down his sides to his hips, where her hips ground against his erection. At least until she raised them to replace hips with hands, tugging at the newly knotted bindings to his trews, and he groaned in anticipation. Nimble fingers undid the fastening and then slid down to cover his manhood, caressing in a manner he thought would be sinful, it felt so good. His entire world devolved to the feeling, hand stroking up and down the shaft, only to be rocked anew when hot wetness joined her hand. She had moved, and taken the head into her mouth, tongue swirling around it...she could not have learned that at the Chantry.

The pressure was incredible. It was building faster than he could think, he couldn’t think, just feel as hand and mouth and tongue and flash of teeth took him in, sucked him in, and it released, in a ragged gasp and rigid muscles, spilling out into her mouth.

He collapsed back to the earth in a spent heap, eyes closed, hyperaware of a sudden of every small twig pressed against his skin and grimacing in pain. She was astride him once more, sitting on his thighs, her slight weight pinning him in his languor. He cracked his eyes open to find her, to see what she was doing, and felt a shock to see her touching herself, one finger twirling around a still jutting nipple, the other in the shock of damp, reddish curls between her thighs. She noticed his notice and smiled, back bowing sensuously. “Do not think you are done, just because you have spilled your seed once,” she sighed.

The words went in one ear and out the other. He was far more fascinated, still, by her hands. “What are you doing?”

“Pleasing myself,” she teased in a low voice. “Until you are ready again.”

He groaned, this time in disbelief. “I will never be ready again,” he mumbled sleepily. “That was…” He trailed off, words failing him at the wonder of it all.

She chuckled, a rich sound that brought the hairs up from his skin and a ghostly stir of response in his groin. “You will be,” she replied knowingly. “You will rest, and you will watch, and by watching, you will grow ready. And I will know.”

She was right of course. He lay there, mesmerized, ignoring the discomfort prickling his back as her hands roamed all over herself, drinking in the catches in her breath, her tiny gasps, the breathy sighs, all the places on her body that brought those sounds from her, and what she did there. And after some time had passed, hunger grew, a gradual, steady rising unlike the instant flames, and he stirred.

“There you are,” she purred happily. “Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes,” he whispered, in awe.

It was like before, but slower, deeper somehow, and he touched her the way she had shown him, including between her legs, feeling the slick folds and the third hard nub of flesh that brought her against his hand, rubbing herself like a cat in heat.

His breath came fast and guttural when she looked at him deeply and brought herself down so he penetrated her, the hot wet flesh sheathing his cock to the hilt. She sat atop him, back arched, and the muscles writhed along the length of him, a new and different kind of caress, a new and different kind of stroking as she moved up and down the shaft, never pulling completely off before plunging back down. He had thought what had come before was the heights of pleasure, but this, this went beyond that. And when she cried out, everything enclosing him contracting in uncontrolled waves, he felt release again, straining up to feel her in the fullest.

He felt utterly boneless, unable to stir. The archdemon himself might fly down to eat him, and he would simply be devoured without a fuss, stewing in his own juices. Leliana had a little more presence of…something, he wasn’t sure if it was mind, as she pulled herself off his softening member and fell to an ungraceful seat beside him with a *plop* onto her well-formed backside. There was a rustling of cloth. With his eyes closed, his hands groped blindly and found her knee, resting against it until her hand came in to replace it. He was more than happy to lace fingers instead, quiet, while his pulse returned to normal and some level of energy to his muscles.

A slight tug on his hand brought him around, and he realized he might’ve dozed off. His eyes flew open, and she was looking at him, again with silent question. “Thank you,” he said in a voice made muzzy by lethargy. “That was…” His normal sense of humor seemed hollow in the face of what had just happened. He went serious instead. “That was amazing. You are beautiful _and_ multi-talented.”

She averted her gaze, and he could’ve sworn she’d turned shy. “No, thank you,” she said in a voice almost too low to hear. “I…I should have known you were inexperienced, and should not have taken advantage of you as I did. But you were wonderful. I enjoyed it very much.”

“Can we, ah,” he stumbled over his words, “maybe…do it again. Sometime. Not right now.”

She smiled, then laughed shortly. “Maybe. We shall have to see.” She rose from her seat to all fours, in order to lean down and kiss him gently, a sweet thing with no ardor behind it. “Who knows what the future may hold for us.”


End file.
